


［铁虫］Scarlatina嗜糖症

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: 01.OA都为稀有性别，大部分人都为B02.有年龄操作（35X20）03.发情期很短04.酒吧什么都卖（？？？-避雷：双性O 车震-然后预告下期Peter的［妄想症］因为是PWP所以别太在意细节，我只想日蜘蛛屁股写于18/6/8，二次上传19/2/12





	［铁虫］Scarlatina嗜糖症

**Author's Note:**

> 01.OA都为稀有性别，大部分人都为B  
> 02.有年龄操作（35X20）  
> 03.发情期很短  
> 04.酒吧什么都卖（？？？  
> -避雷：双性O 车震  
> -然后预告下期Peter的［妄想症］  
> 因为是PWP所以别太在意细节，我只想日蜘蛛屁股  
> 写于18/6/8，二次上传19/2/12

「Tony Stark对糖份有着痴迷般的狂热与迷恋」

Stark Industry的老板第一次见到那个有着糖味信息素的男孩时是在他35岁的生日派对上，当时那个看起来就愣愣瞌瞌的Omega正拿着一个保存的很好的旧相机给他和封面女郎们拍照，直到因为身高矮小而很快就被人群挤了出去，他只是在远处看见了他稚嫩的样子却没有机会询问过多。  
其实同样身为稀有性别的Alpha自然在大老远的时候就闻到了一股香甜的味道，不同于没有第二性别的女郎们身上浓郁的香水，而是那种让他痴迷的糖味。  
有个稀有的Omega来他的地盘了——现在心有所思的Tony再也无法专注于正在派对上狂欢的人群，他悄悄走出主厅后从口袋里拿出一颗水果味的果糖放进嘴里，外面的空气让脑袋清醒了许多，清新到甚至能闻到刚刚那股扰乱他心思的味道。  
Omega特殊的糖味引诱着Tony来到了露台边的吧台，Alpha停下脚步给自己点了一杯Margarita后取下墨镜看向了正在果汁的男孩。  
“号角日报的Benjamin是吗。”男人坐在远处举起玻璃杯对准少年然后默默地念出了他胸前名牌上所写的名字。  
Omega居然敢大摇大摆地走到这里来，还带着股让人感到心烦意乱的味道。  
Tony在派对后拿着Omega刚使用过的玻璃杯坐在控制面板前发愣。  
“Jarvis，”他突然说道：“帮我调查下刚刚那个号角日报派来的记者。”  
“要所有的信息。”男人一边把玩着杯子口一边补充说道。  
“如你所愿，Sir。”智能管家的声音刚落，控制面板就投影出了一排信息，Tony拖着下巴划开那些较少的资料，他目光在资料出现的瞬间就被一个短视频的封面给吸引住了，视频中播放的身影红蓝相间着反色到了他的镜片上。  
“MIT的Peter Benjamin Parker。” 男人笑着放下玻璃杯后转手抚上了桌面上装糖的罐子。“一个有意思的Omega。”

第二次再见到那个Omega已经是在三天后，本来只是想在酒吧买几瓶Dita就回去的男人看见了那个不长心的Omega在吧台处被一群对他谗言欲滴的人给包围了，Alpha冷着脸看着男孩一杯一杯红着脸接着他们递过来的酒杯，暗红色的液体漏了出来滑过他白皙的喉咙，而因为有大部分人都没有再进行分化,所以这里大概只有一个人闻到了空气中正弥漫着馥郁糖分的气息，而那个人就是Tony Stark。  
那个小鬼连自己被下药了还不知道吗？  
男人皱着眉头毫不犹豫地直径走了过去，尽管这和他原本的计划大相径庭。  
“抱歉，我家小孩给你们添麻烦了。”Tony散发着暴怒的信息素，他就这样粗暴地拉起了男孩垂下的胳膊，Alpha强烈的气压使包围他的人害怕的低下头，过度压抑的气息使多数人都喘不过气来。  
“Tony......Stark?”敏感的Omega抖了抖脑袋，从空气中感到了一股狂暴的Alpha气息。  
Tony平常地开口：“Peter Parker。”  
“不是，你为什么会认......”Peter放下酒杯睁大眼睛看着突然取下墨镜的男人，但他的话还没说完身体就已经开始不受控制的东倒西歪，视线也越来越模糊。药效慢慢的发挥了作用，现在他唯一知道的事就是有个Alpha正扶着他的腰。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”他听见了Tony.Stark的声音。  
“不......不太好，我感觉全身都好热啊......”脑子不太清晰的男孩如实回答着。  
“我想我的车里应该有醒酒的药，我可以给你去拿出来。”男人在他的颈间闻到Omega发情的味道“当然，你也可以跟我一起去。”

Peter被Alpha横着抱进了车里，瞬间密闭的空间感使Peter觉得呼吸困难，但当他想要张开嘴大口喘气时却被压制住他的男人用虎口掐住了下颚，“你去那种地方干什么？”Tony俯下身低声问道。  
Alpha的身上带着的淡淡的酒精味让男孩的大脑开始错乱，他伸出舌间舔上了男人粗厚的手心，Tony则一脸诧异地拿开了手掌并用自己的舌尖回应了他，他们在唇齿相交下咬破了对方的嘴唇，他尝到了男孩鲜血与唾液混交而成的味道，带着狂热撕裂般的刺激用舌头滑过了少年的口腔内的每个一点，情欲的吐息使Peter闭上了湿漉漉的双眼，他才意识到自己正被那个花花公子Tony Stark按在跑车后椅上湿吻。  
“你还没有回答我的问题，Mr.Benjamin？”Alpha松开了男孩的舌头，他们两人都控制不住欲望的气息正在这个狭小的空间里肆无忌惮的交缠着。  
面色潮红的男孩勉强的抬起头看向那个把手撑在自己耳边的男人，“我只是没有钱买抑制剂了......”他小声的回答道。  
“然后你就打算去那种地方找人解决问题?”Stark的声音听起来有点生气，尽管他并没有那样的资格。  
“不是，我只是想去......”Peter闭上了眼睛想要回答Alpha的问题，“而你现在已经发情了。”但男人没等他说完就扳过了Peter想要扭过的脸然后指出了这个事实。  
“我知道......”Peter面红耳赤的接着回答着，他现在其实能感到自己的下身已经湿了一片，粘稠的液体正在他的臀缝里流淌，也许过不了多久这条裤子就要废了。  
“而我想我可以帮你。”Tony正对着他的眼睛说道。  
“帮我......”Peter咽了咽口水，“怎么帮我？”  
“就这么帮。”Alpha的手开始在他的身上游荡起来，Tony用指尖随意地就解开了Peter的白衬衫纽扣和皮带，然而直到Peter身上还剩下最后的布料时，Tony才看清了Omega现在一团糟的下身；男孩的性器在内裤的边缘挺立着吐出的透明液体，而粉嫩的穴口却被卡在臀缝内的布料摩擦到起红，那是Peter平时因羞耻心而不会去触碰的地方，但现在他敏感的阴唇却被粗糙的布料蹂躏到泛着红，滚滚地流出了带有糖果香甜气味的情液。  
Tony笑着用手抬高了少年的腰身，他毫不犹豫的埋头在了Omega的双腿之间，Alpha用舌头舔上了男孩正在流水的皱褶，而密集的甜味在舔弄下便弥漫进了他的鼻腔，这让痴迷于甜味的他更是越加卖力的用舌苔刺激着男孩自己从未使用过的阴蒂。  
Peter在男人用舌头带来的刺激下大声呻吟着用手扶住了Tony的头，Omega修长的双腿正不受控制的痉挛着，酥麻的快感使唾液不受控制的从他口中随着的热气流了出来。  
狂热和陌生的情欲使他们双方都不能自已。  
Tony显然对Omega的生理结构很是熟悉，他的用的舌间熟练的滑过了分化成Omega的男孩所有的敏感点，Peter的眼神渐渐在Alpha高超的技术下开始变得模糊不清起来，而男人则用力抓住了男孩纤细的脚踝想让他保持清醒。  
“就这么舒服吗？你要是就这么高潮的话我会很困扰的。”Tony伸回舌头看向泛着红光的Peter，而Peter只是不满足的扭动着腰身但什么也不说，他又害怕又期待的闭上湿漉漉的双眼，强烈的药效依然控制着Omega高涨的情绪，使他在Alpha面前毫无还手之力。  
已经足够湿润的穴口不断的冒出新的情液，根本没有用过这里的男孩正闭着眼享受着男人指腹的触摸玩弄，Stark熟练的用中指和无名指分开了Omega粉红的肉瓣，粘稠的液体顺着他手指的抽插而往外导流，内壁紧紧的吸附着Alpha的手指，Peter甚至能感受到男人因常年摆弄机械而出磨出的茧子的指尖是如何搅弄开自己的身体。  
“Omega真是少见的东西。”Tony他低头把鼻尖埋在了男孩细滑的脖子处，靠近腺体处的甜味让他想起了那些丢在在控制面板前用来放糖的铁罐子，而他也的确就这么地轻轻咬上了Omega洁白的肩膀。  
“不要！”一直顺从的Peter突然推开了身上的Alpha，“不要标记我......”尽管他的声音听起来依然是那么的诱人无助。  
Tony倒并不是很在意的用一只手抓住了男孩放在他胸前的手掌心然后用力压回在了Peter的头顶上。“都听你的，小甜饼。”他收回牙齿对着他笑了笑。

Tony单手解开了自己的皮带，他肿胀的性器终于暴露在了空气中，Peter下意识的咽了咽口水，他还是第一次在这么近的距离观察Alpha挺立的性器，绝对压倒的气息使男孩高热的身体随着因兴奋而大幅度呼吸的胸腔上下抖动着，他的乳尖也在Alpha特有的气味刺激下挺立了起来。  
Peter在狂热的气息面前控住不住自己越来越兴奋的情绪，“可以放开我吗......我想摸......摸自己......”他觉得现在就只说一句话都可以用光自己一生的羞耻心。  
“没事，我可以帮你啊。”Tony二话不说地就用手握住了Peter被忽略的性器，可他上下移动的速度实在是太慢了，似有似无的快感让Omega男孩感到崩溃，他觉得Stark好像就是存心要故意欺负他一样。  
“快一点......”  
“礼貌点，Omega。”  
“求求你......快一点......”  
Tony满意地看见了男孩眼角闪烁的泪光，Alpha天生具来的占有欲在鬼祟的挫使下得到了极大的满足，他放开了对于Omega双手的禁锢，但反而代之地用刚取下来的皮带把它们绑在了车门内的扶手上。  
Tony不长的指甲刮弄着男孩性器的前端，而另外一只手则插进了Omega敏感的皱褶，突如其来的两方面刺激使男孩尖叫着就这么双重高潮了，他像是被电流穿透了的一样抽着筋抬高了腰和腿，从来没有过如此体验的Peter觉得自己就快要沉迷于这丢失理智般的性爱中了。  
“你这就高潮了?”男人松开手，乳白的液体像奶油一样黏在了男人的手心，而另一只手也被从粉肉色皱褶里喷出来的情液给弄的粘稠不堪。  
“我......”Peter侧过脸，他实在不知道该说什么。  
Tony抬起腰俯视着身下还处于高潮韵味中的男孩，情液和精液都顺着他张开的指缝滴上了Omega白皙的腹部，就像被雨水沁湿的白花。  
“可是我还没开始呢。”Tony舔了舔自己的手，刚高潮结束后的Omega眼神迷茫地看着Alpha扬起的嘴角，虽然他现在听不太清楚男人在说些什么，但是他能通过Tony接下来的动作断定了他刚刚说了什么话。  
Omega的内壁已经被男人玩弄到松软滚烫，但大量的液体还在源源不断的向外淌出，只因Peter觉得这还远远不够，他现在最需要的就是用一个滚烫又硬挺的东西来填满自己空虚的身体，让Peter殊不知的是Omega的天性正渐渐代替了他支离破碎的羞耻心。  
他主动张开了双腿，男人则会意的用自己挺立的性器抵在了Omega的褶皱上，第二性别的天赋让他轻易的就感知道了那炽热的温度和形状，疯狂的欲望使男孩摇晃着被绑住的双手想要催促男人愈慢的动作。“进来......”他实在是忍不住了，Peter感觉自己一激动就呼吸不畅的老毛病又犯了。  
被越来越浓的糖味所压制住的Tony摇头低吼了一声，他扶住了自己的性器开始往褶皱里推送。Peter的柔软湿润穴道就像是为他一人天生定制般的紧紧的吸附在了他的滚烫的性器上，酥麻的快感随着似有似无的糖甜的气息不断刺激着Tony理智。  
因肉体撞击而产生的黏腻水声在车内被听的一清二楚，Alpha抬起来男孩的腿好让性器进入的更深，Peter过多的黏膜分泌液包裹着他的欲望，Peter前端的性器在Tony的用力顶弄下再次射了出来，他只能感觉到自己的身体正在不断的下坠。  
Omega在意识不清的状态下想要起身亲吻男人的嘴唇，但是却因双手的囚禁而不得不停在半空中。  
“想要接吻？”  
“嗯......”  
Tony笑了一下，俯身抱住了Omega柔软的腰肢后吻住了Peter纹路清晰的锁骨，他的亲吻一点一点地往下移动着，口腔温柔地包裹住了Omega挺立在空气中的乳尖，但下身却丝毫不停歇的继续顶弄着。  
“不要了......啊哈......停下来......”Peter可怜兮兮的哭喊着。  
“可你另外一个地方还没有高潮啊？”Tony看了他一眼后便把头重新埋回他的胸前，没有理会Peter的要求。  
“太多了.......”Peter张开嘴强烈地喘息着，直到湿润的穴道有了要吹潮的意向时男人才渐渐的减慢了顶弄的速度。  
Tony知道男性Omega敏感的肠道不能受太激烈的撞击，于是便把手伸下去和他的性器一起开始搅弄着男孩的身体。性器直接顶弄到了肠道的最深处，手指也还在不断地搓弄着Omega的阴唇，越来越多的刺激使Peter失态地流着口水和眼泪，紧接着情液也被溅射在了Alpha结实的腰部，Tony也在用力顶弄了几下后射进了男孩因吹潮而抽搐的湿润穴道里。

他把因过多刺激而昏倒的Omega抱回了家中，在清洗完男孩的身体后喂他吃了一颗对Omega无害的避孕药。  
但让Tony没有想到的是Peter在半夜2点的时突然就醒了过来——他惊恐万分地看着那个正抱着自己睡觉的男人，他的脸正处在Tony Stark发着蓝光的胸膛前，这意味着钢铁侠就睡在他触手可及的地方。  
“天啦我都做了些什么？！”Peter在内心咆哮到，他只不过是想去酒吧买点那种便宜的水货抑制剂顺便再喝几杯而已，怎么就阴差阳错的上了那个花花公子Tony Stark的床？！  
过度惊吓的Peter轻轻抬起Alpha挽住他肩膀的手臂，并用枕头代替了自己放在了男人的胳膊下，好得是Peter看见自己衣服正服服帖帖的放在床头柜上，Peter发誓他是用他这辈子最快的速度穿好了衣服，最后看了眼熟睡的Tony灰溜溜地关上了卧室的门。  
而Tony Stark则在第二天清晨醒来时看着自己怀中的枕头，忍不住骂了一句Jarvis认为很难听的脏话。

蜘蛛侠用蛛网滑过了时代广场的广告版，他那吝啬的老板JJJ还在那块板子上报道着关于他的新闻-——蜘蛛侠的新闻。  
“Hey，young buck。”一个熟悉的声音突然入侵了他自制的战衣系统，而就在纽约好邻居困惑的时候，一个从天而降的红色铁罐子进入了他的视线。  
“......啊你好？钢铁侠......先生？”Peter感觉自己的嘴角正在面罩下抽着筋，因为他在十个小时前就是从这个男人的家中悄悄溜出来的。  
“我就是来打个招呼的，别紧张。”盔甲从男人身上脱落开了，Peter看见了那套他们在做爱时Stark穿的西装，“没想到能在这里见到蜘蛛侠。”他说。  
‘他是故意的吗？不对啊他不可能知道我的身份啊.........话说他为什么在做了那种事后还不换衣服？’Peter在脑中快速运算着接下来可能会发生的事情。  
而Tony则是好笑地看着眼前男孩为难的样子，“别想太多，我真的只是路过而已。”他举起了手中装有甜甜圈的纸袋子在蜘蛛侠面前晃了晃。  
“那现在大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠找我有什么事吗？”Peter在面罩下直直的看着男人的眼睛，他现在可没有什么好怕的，一个打了抑制剂的蜘蛛侠和平常没有任何区别。  
“本来有的，但现在没了。”Tony笑着拍了拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀并在男孩诧异的眼神中重新启动了装甲。  
“不过这次你可跑不走了。”  
Peter好像在Tony启动装甲飞行功能时听见了男人轻轻说了些什么，但这也许只是他的幻听。

三日后。  
MIT的高材生Peter Benjamin Parker在收到来自Stark Industry的实习单后确认了自己不是幻听。


End file.
